The goal of this project is to further development and clinical validation of high impact ethnically sensitive video breast health kits to promote self-monitored breast cancer screening practices of women over 60 years. Interactive African-American and caucasian kits have been completed. A Latina kit will be designed. Multisite field-testing in five geographically distinct rural and urban areas will demonstrate the effectiveness of the product in recruiting older women to mammograms, teaching proficient breast self examination and enhancing knowledge about breast cancer risks and early detection. The feasibility of broadcasting the video over public/cable television to determine its impact on home viewers will be piloted. As consumers become more proactive in monitoring their own health, the increased availability of home VCRs and the demand for interactive health promotion television programming is driving the market for high-quality instructional videos. Commercialization will target insurers interested in early detection to reduce the cost burden of advanced disease and providers using home television instruction as a cost- effective alternative to one-on-one patient teaching. Breast health kits as innovative channels for information of dissemination to high risk populations are expected to promote health by decreasing mortality and morbidity from breast cancer. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Prospective subcontractors including insurance companies, HMOs and managed care groups have indicated interest. CDC Breast Cancer Initiative sites, NCI Cancer Centers and CCOPs have purchased kits and are potential markets. Primary care providers and health promotion video distributors offer another major avenue for commercialization. Marketing through large retail companies and as promotionals for pharmaceutical companies is also being explored.